The Battle of Oten City
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: This takes place after episode 13. Garterbelt, Brief and Chuck have arrived in Oten City and have collected the pieces of Panty. Corset then uses Brief to unlock the army of Hell to wreck havoc. However, Stocking has brought down her army of angels to fight them. LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!


THE BATTLE OF OTEN CITY

This story takes place after "Loneliness In Heaven".

After they put their clothes back on, Garter and Brief, along with Chuck, followed the pieces of Panty to Oten City. Chuck gobbled up every piece like breadcrumbs.

"Er, Garter," suggested Brief. "Chuck is eating all the pieces of Panty. Shouldn't we get a bag?"

"Brief, there is no bag that could fit 100 pieces of skank," answered Garter.

The pieces lead to Oten City Hall. The fake Stocking and Corset, who had evolved from his appearance in the last episode and was now fully grown, were waiting at the top of the building.

Garter, Brief and the very fat Chuck entered the elevator and took it the very top.

Garter throughout the ride, was able to stare at Brief's ass, without him knowing.

"Er, Garter?" asked Brief. "Forgive me, but, do you have an erection?"

Garter looked down and saw that he had a massive bulge sticking out of his robe.

"Adrenaline causes the body to do unintentional things," lied Garter.

"Kind of like waking up in the morning and you have one," replied Brief.

"Yeah," said Garter.

The elevator made it to the top floor and Garter and Brief, who was carrying the fat Chuck, walked out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They walked over to Corset and the fake Stocking. The massive lock, similar to the one from Daten City Hall was there.

"I see you followed the breadcrumbs, good work," sneered Corset. "Where are they?"

The fat Chuck jumped down from Brief's arms and stood there on the floor. Then the dog shat out all the pieces of Panty into a massive mountain of turd.

"Disgusting," groaned Corset. "But, you'll be pleased to know that I kept my part of the bargain."

He waved his hands like a magician and Brief had a massive bulge coming out of his jumpsuit. He unzipped his fly and out came the glowing blue key like before.

Corset also used his magic to make the pieces of Panty spin around into a small tornado, and like a jigsaw puzzle, he placed all the pieces of Panty into place. She was now complete again.

"Errrrrr, what the fuck happened?" she asked. "And why do I smell like shit?"

She then looked at Stocking.

"Stocking, did you just slice me up?"

Her goth sister just stood there.

"Hey, Marilyn Manson, I'm talking to you!" barked Panty.

"Oh dear," sneered Corset. "Being blonde is a terrible disability, isn't it? This may come as a surprise to you, but hasn't it occurred to you that… oh, I dunno, THAT IS NOT YOUR REAL SISTER!"

"What have you done with her, fucker?" asked Panty.

"Oh, she's still up in Heaven, probably in paradise," answered Corset. "So I created a dummy version of your sister for Plan B."

Scanty and Kneesocks had arrived and got out of the elevator. They were not happy.

" _You_! W _e_ created her!" cried Scanty.

"We collected her hair, skin flakes and a sample of her blood," said Kneesocks. " _We_ did all the work."

"It's times like this, you forgot what it really means to evil," Corset said to them.

"I take it Plan B is open the gates to let out the army of Hell," said Garter.

"Give this man a gold star," replied Corset.

Then he held out his hand over Brief and as by magic, Brief started moving toward the lock. He tried to run away, but Corset's magic grip was too powerful. And sure enough, the key entered the lock.

Brief was caught inside that apparatus similar to the last lock and then, there was a terrible Earthquake.

Panty looked at Garter.

"Er, Afro whore, why didn't you hold onto Geek Boy from sticking his dick-key in the lock?"

"Why didn't _you_?" asked Garter.

From down below, the ground began to crack open. The crack got bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger as it reached from the opening of the city, to the end of the city. Then the ground began to separate. People ran out of the way as buildings, cars, hot dog vendors and stalls all fell into the massive hole.

And so did Jehovah's Witnesses.

"Well, at least something good happened," said Panty.

Sure enough, that was a massive hole about 500 feet long and 500 feet wide.

Then there was a rumble. Something unholy was going to come out of that hole. It got louder and louder and louder and closer and closer and closer.

It was the army of Hell.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

About over 100 demons, dressed similar to Scanty and Kneesocks, all burst from the hole and landed on the ground. They began to wreak havoc on the people.

Scanty and Kneesocks were delighted.

"Sister look!" cried Scanty.

"Our dear friends," said Kneesocks.

4 demons leapt to the top of City Hall and landed in front of the Deamon Sisters. It was 2 men and 2 women. Their names were Gloves, Bowler Hat, Tie and Boots.

"Gloves, you look stunning as always," greeted Scanty.

"Oh it's been too long," replied Gloves with a hug.

"Kneesocks, you are as beautiful as ever," greeted Bowler Hat.

"Oh, stop it," said Kneesocks. "You're making me blush."

Tie looked at Panty.

"So, this is the little trollop you always talk about," Tie said to Scanty.

"Yes, she and her frightfully ugly sister are the thorns on our sides," replied Scanty.

The six demons walked up to Panty. And then about 40 or so demons arrived at the top of the building. They all circled and snarled at Panty.

"Well, little angel, there is only one of you and over 100 of us," sneered Boots.

"Let's see if she can take on all of us," suggested Gloves as she put her dukes up to fight Panty.

Panty put up her fists and was ready to take on Gloves.

Panty threw a punch and Gloves missed. Then Panty hawked and spat a loogie on Gloves' face. All the other demons went "Oooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Gloves looked at Panty, suddenly, Tie went behind our blonde ho and held her arms. Gloves winked at Panty and punched her right in the stomach. And again and again and again.

Gloves then looked at all the other demons.

"Ah, go ahead and give her the Clockwork Orange!"

Tie threw Panty on the floor and the other demons ran over to her. Then, they started kicking her over and over and over and over and over. Panty was in tremendous pain. Brief and Garter watched in horror as the demons beat the crap out of Panty.

Scanty then held up her hand and the demons separated. They left a bruised and bloodied Panty. Scanty got out her pistol and walked over to the angel. She grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up.

Scanty faced Panty, who now had two black eyes, and a bloody nose and mouth.

Scanty placed the head of her pistol into Panty's mouth.

"Oh, Anarchy," began Scanty. "Being shot in the mouth isn't so bad. After all, you've been shot in the mouth lots of times."

The demons all roared with laughter, until suddenly, a katana from the sky flew down and impaled one of the demons. He exploded into nothingness. Everyone looked up and saw a sight they dreaded.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

From the sky, flew down the army of Heaven. All the 100 angels were flying with Stocking leading the way.

About 40 angels landed on the roof and faced the demons. The rest of the angels took care of the other demons on the ground below.

Stocking walked over to the bloodied and bruised Panty. They looked at each other and then hugged.

"I missed you, birdshit face," said Panty.

"Ditto, you cunt," replied Stocking.

After they stopped hugging, the Anarchies looked at the demons.

"CHARGE!" cried Stocking as she and Panty lead their army.

Scanty and Kneesocks lead theirs.

The armies crashed into each other and all the angels and demons got out their clothes and turned them into weapons such as guns, knives, cannons, swords, you name it.

Jockstrap and Bowler Hat faced each other.

"Ah, Jockstrap. We meet again."

Have at thee!"

Jockstrap turned his jockstrap into a slingshot and Bowler Hat threw his bowler hat like Oddjob in Goldfinger. He used them to slice angels' heads off.

Bra turned her bra into a crossbow and fought off against Gloves who grew sharp fingers like Lady Deathstrike in X-Men.

Tights turned her tights into whips as she fought off against Tie who turned his tie into a whip.

And Thong turned his thong into a William Wallace like sword as he fought off Boots, who can make long swords come out of the toes of her boots like in a Bond film. She had the ability to do a ballet like twirl in mid-air and slice off angel's' heads and limbs.

Plenty of angels and demons were exploding as they got either shot or stabbed by the other.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stocking fought with her fake self. The two Stockings clashed their swords together as Panty had to figure out who the real one was.

She had an idea. She lifted up Chuck and whispered into his ear. Then Chuck zoomed off and came back with a small jar of pudding.

The Stockings stopped fighting and looked at the pudding. They both drooled and then looked at each other.

Panty threw the pudding into the air and the Stockings stood underneath ready to catch it.

One of the Stockings lept into the air and grabbed it. But as she landed, she looked at the pudding in disgust and threw it to the other Stocking, who began to wolf it down like no tomorrow.

But it that moment, Panty pulled out her pistol and pointed at the eating Stocking.

CLICK!

BANG!

The eating Stocking exploded.

The living Stocking looked at Panty, who then picked up the jar that the pudding was in.

It said "FLAMING HOT PUDDING".

"See, I know you hate spicy food," said Panty.

And with that, she and Stocking joined in the fight.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Corset and Garter clashed their weapons together. Garter had a candlestick and Corset had a wrench.

"It doesn't matter, Garterbelt," said Corset. "If we get killed, we come back again. Simple as that!"

Panty was behind an air vent and Scanty was behind another. They were both shooting at each other.

As she hid, Panty looked around for inspiration of how this war could be won.

She saw one angel sitting on top of another angel's shoulders and they were using their both guns to extreme effect.

Panty had an idea.

Stocking, Bra, Tights, Thong and Jockstrap were in a bar having pints.

"War can be thirsty work," said Jockstrap as he downed his pint.

Panty then came in and ran over to them.

"Guys, I have an idea."

"Oh that's new," snarked Bra. "You never had a good idea in your existence."

"The only thing on her mind is sex, sex, sex, sex," said Tights.

"Look, I don't give a fuck about you cunts, but I know how to win this war," said Panty.

"Humour us," said a disinterested Jockstrap.

"The Ultimate Fuck Machine," answered Panty.

Everyone looked at her.

"Panty Anarchy comes up with a solution," began Thong. "And it's to fuck everyone to win the war. Imagine if that happened in World War 2."

"No, wait," began Stocking who actually knew what Panty was talking about. "I know what she's getting at."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Back on the roof, the angels and demons were still fighting, until the angels all began to leave suddenly.

They flew down to the ground where Panty and company were at.

"Chickening out already?" asked Bowler Hat.

"I knew their wings have feathers but…..," began Gloves.

Down below, the angels all began to join their weapons together.

"What on Earth are they doing?" asked Boots.

Suddenly, down below there was a massive light. All the demons looked away as the light was too bright for them.

As the light faded, all the demons gasped.

In front of City Hall was a massive glowing blue robot about 200 feet tall. It was in the shape of a giant angel. And if you looked closely on the armour, it was made from guns, knives and all kinds of weapons.

Yes, all the angels had joined all of their weapons to create a massive robot.

And inside the head of the robot, at the controls were Panty and Stocking.

"Booyah, bitches!" said Panty.

The demons looked at the robot stunned.

"Two can play at that game," said Scanty.

Then she and the other demons began to connect their weapons together. All 100 of them. There was a massive golden light and as it faded, the demons had made a robot of their own. It was glowing black and gold and was the same height as the angels' robot.

At the controls were the Deamon Sisters.

"This is very much like that Japanese show which had footage stolen by an American company," cried Brief with excitement.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Right punch!" cried Stocking into the microphone.

All the angels who were inside the right arm of the robots all moved to throw a punch at the Demons' robot. It punched it in the face.

All the demons all held on for dear life as they got knocked over a little bit.

"Left kick!" cried Kneesocks into the microphone and all the demons that were inside the left leg of the robot moved and the Demon robot's left foot kicked the Angel robot into the chest.

"In the balls!" cried Stocking as the angels inside the right leg of the robot moved its knee and kneed the Demon robot into the balls. The Demon robot held itself in pain.

"Leap into the air, and body slam it!" cried Kneesocks.

The Demon robot leapt into the air really high. And then came plummeting down like a wrestler and body slammed the Angel robot.

As it laid on the ground, the Demon robot turned its right arm into a massive cannon and pointed it at the head of the robot.

The Angels were done for.

"Any last words? Anarchies?" cried Scanty with glee.

"Yeah! Leave my fuckin' daughters alone!"

The Demon robot turned around and saw Panty and Stocking's dad standing on the roof of City Hall.

"Mr Anarchy?" asked a puzzled Scanty and Kneesocks.

Panty and Stocking were also puzzled.

"You wanna kill somebody, you body slam me," Mr Anarchy said to the Demon robot. "C'mon, I dare ya!"

The Demon robot looked at him.

"Well you do deserve it for producing those horrid Anarchy girls," said Scanty.

The Demon robot leapt into the air and came plummeting down after Mr Anarchy.

He looked at Brief.

"KID, NOW!"

Mr Anarchy leapt off the building and came falling down the massive hole that the army of Hell came out of.

As the Demon robot came falling after him, Brief pulled out his dick-key from the lock and the ground began to close again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Scanty, Kneesocks and Corset.

And with that, Scanty and Kneesocks detached the head off the Demon robot and it landed onto the ground away from the massive hole.

"We will meet again, friends!" Kneesocks cried on the microphone.

"Bye bye!" cried Bowler Hat, Tie, Gloves and Boots.

Mr Anarchy and the Demon robot fell straight down the hole and then vanished.

The ground also came back together again and Oten City was safe, but was in a terrible state.

There was a bright light from the angel robot and as the light faded, there was no more robot. Just the angels and their weapons.

Brief's penis also turned back to normal.

"Son, that is one impressive cock you've got there," complimented a male angel. "A true gift from God."

Panty and Stocking stood at the massive crack that was once the hole.

They couldn't believe it. Their own dad sacrificed himself to save the day.

"And he didn't even say goodbye, the asshole," said Panty.

"Yeah, typical," said Stocking.

.

.

.

.

.

.

All the angels pointed their weapons at Corset.

"Wait. I have something to tell you!" he begged.

"Your last words," said an angel.

"Well, you see I can't die," said Corset. "And somebody has to run Daten City. And we all know how untrustworthy politicians are."

The angels looked at him.

"I actually enjoy playing this game of villainy," said Corset. "I enjoy releasing the ghost of the week. And then the angels have to destroy it. It's a good hero/villain relationship."

"So you just want things to go back to the way they were?" asked Garter.

"Yes, no more penis monsters though," replied Corset. "Besides, this is my favourite game."

All the angels looked at him.

"Very well," said Jockstrap. "But if release that army again, we'll be ready."

"I had fun today," replied Corset. "Didn't you?"

Fastener had brought up the Deamon sisters' car with the girls inside. The back door opened and Corset got inside.

"Another time, Garterbelt," he said as he blew him a kiss.

Then the car drove off.

Corset was inside thinking.

"Plus, there's always that blue haired girl from New York I want."

"The one who had seven….?" asked Scanty.

"The very one," answered Corset as he gave an evil grin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The angels were ready to go home. Jockstrap was talking to Panty.

"You did good today, Anarchy," he said. "We'll see each other again, maybe."

"Goodbye," said Tights, Bra and Thong as they flew off to join the others.

All the 100 angels had gone and Panty, Stocking, Chuck, Brief and Garter were the only ones on the roof.

Brief's smartphone then rang, he answered it:

"Hello? Oh, okay. Oh awesome, see you there."

He hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Panty.

"A girl from Montreal I was…," Brief answered.

Everyone looked at him.

"A girl?" asked Stocking.

"Yeah, from Montreal," answered Brief. "She's a singer. You see Panty, I've been thinking. This relationship is not going to work. You're always very mean to me, so I was on my Twitter account and got in touch with a very beautiful girl from Montreal. She makes my heart pound. She's sending a chopper to pick me up and take me to the airport."

Just then the chopper arrived and landed on the roof.

"Goodbye, Panty," said Brief. "I'll never forget you."

Brief got into the chopper and it flew off. Panty and Stocking stood there surprised.

"Huh!" said Panty

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Panty, Stocking, Garter and Chuck got home. Stocking sat in the living room and thought about her experience over and over and over.

The doorbell rang. Garter took the elevator down the front door to answer it. But when he got there, the person disappeared, but left a letter. Garter took it to the living room and gave it to Stocking because it had hers and Panty's names on it.

Stocking read the letter.

"Thank you for saving the world, my darlings. We haven't spoken for so long, but I will always think of you and I will always love you. Sincerely, Mom."

Stocking had tears in her eyes.

Then from outside the window, she noticed a woman walking away from the church. She had a similar hair style to Stocking.

Stocking ran over to the elevator and it took her down. When Stocking ran out of the house she tried to find the woman, but it was too late. The woman had gone.

Stocking stood there.

She hopes to meet that woman again.

Some day.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly there was a scream from Panty's room.

Garter and Stocking rushed upstairs to her room and saw that Panty had gone on Brief's Twitter account to see who the girl from Montreal was.

Panty was not happy.

"HER? THAT FUCKING CUNT? HE LEFT ME FOR….. ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Stocking stood there with a smirk on her face. Panty may not like the Montreal girl, but Stocking knew who it was.

Let's say that this girl has red hair, was in a band that named after a video game and is named after one of the seven deadly sins.

Garter looked at the screaming Panty.

Everything was back to normal for them.

END

Clap, clap, clap your hands!


End file.
